


Under Cover

by LittleTinfoilDuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Always, Broken, Drugs, Fluff, Forever, M/M, Police, Save, Worry, and, friends - Freeform, hate tagging, i suck, other stuff, under cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTinfoilDuck/pseuds/LittleTinfoilDuck
Summary: Things start off rough for 23 year old Eren. Levi his long time best friend and now police officer helps him find his way. In lieu of mending his life and relationships Eren helps Levi in return by going undercover to bust one of the largest drug operations known to the city.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh yup.  
> Enjoy  
> Or  
> Like  
> Just pretend.
> 
> Ive been writing this for a while and hope to update once a week but finally got to actually posting it.

"Jesus Christ Eren." I stare down at my dirty converse not wanting to look the man who paces back and forth in front of me in the eyes.

"How many more times till you're done with this bullshit? I can't keep covering for you. Do you want to go to jail? Is that what you need to smarten the hell up?" I scoff and look up causing him to stop pacing and look at me with those cold eyes.

"You know...I never asked for your help. What do I care if I go to jail. At least I'll be getting three square meals a day." I wince as a fist hits the table. His hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Don't say shit like that. The last thing your mom would have wanted is for you to be sent to jail." He strung out coldly and the man I was all to familiar with finally sat down across from me, only a table separating us in the small empty room.

"Fuck you Levi. Don't bring her into this. You know damn well how I feel about that. So just...fuck you." I spat out and he sighed running a hand down his face.

"That's officer Ackerman to you." I roll my eyes because he always did that. If things weren't going the way he wanted he'd bring up his title and it was just idiotic.

"Listen Eren the shop won't press charges because you returned everything you stole. But you can no longer step foot in that store again. Otherwise the second you do you'll be back here." I was tired and just wanted to get back to my shitty apartment so I shrugged and signed the papers Levi spread out on the table before me.

We didn't say anything more to each other as he followed me out of the police station. Before I left he squeezed my shoulder only for me to brush his hand away.

"Stay out of trouble." 

"Ya whatever." I walked down the steps, the same steps I would tread a countless number of times because things would never change.

\----------

*Earlier that day*

I cursed as my stomach grumbled, rolling out of bed to only find an out of date carton of milk in the fridge and an empty bag that once held bread.

My wallet only contained 25 cents and a piece of lint...

I sank down onto the couch I had found on some side street when I moved in. Probably stole it from some hobo that used it but ya snooze ya lose. 

My stomach grumbled again and as if on cue my phone rang. I cursed at the name that appeared but begrudgingly answered anyway.

"What?" 

"How are you doing Eren?" Came the deep voice I was ever so familiar with.

"Im fine...what do you want?" It was Levi again. He called almost everyday because it was his duty or something stupid like that.

I figured he only did it to try and keep me out of the station but all his calls ever did was annoy me.

"Nothing just checking up. You still have food? Soap? Money for laundry?" I squeezed my eyes shut giving my phone the middle finger.

"Ya I'm good. Is that all?"

"Hm well ya I guess. Don't get into trouble Jaeger. Call me if you need anything." I didn't even bother saying goodbye as I hung up the phone and tossed it next to me on the couch.

Knocking down a couple of beer bottles that littered my floor on my venture back to the fridge had me cursing silently. The only reason I had to lie to Levi was because I technically should have enough money for the basics. I don't want the basics though. 

It's a bad habit but I take after my father I guess and although that's the last thing I wanted I still cracked open a full bottle of beer hiding behind all the rotten leftovers.

It seems pretty fucked up...well it is but any sort of alcohol has been the only thing to help me these days.

I walked past the window catching a glimpse of my reflection and could only stare in disgust. 

‘25 and you look well into your 30’s... I should probably shave soon too if I can afford a razor.’ I thought as I ran my hand over my face feeling the stubble coming in. 

I shook my head distracted and sat back on the couch chugging the beer in my hand and starring at the yellowing ceiling above me.

It must have been a while because although the beer satisfied my hunger for the time being my stomach eventually started to scream at me again. 

I had no choice. I needed food. I couldn't ask Levi because he'd know about the alcohol. Not that he probably couldn't smell it on my breath when he forced me out for coffee once a month. It was usually due to a surprise visit and since my place was disgusting, I'd accept so he couldn't come in.

I dragged myself to my room throwing on a dark hoody and putting it up over the black hat I wore. I grabbed the same pair of jeans I'd been wearing for the last week and slipped on my dirty old converse that I would never part with.

25 cents wasn't going to get me food so my only option is to steal. At least that's what my brain tells me. 

I walk out of the slummy part of town where I live. Rent is cheap therefore I can at least pay for that and my phone bill with my welfare cheque.

Slowly the streets fill with wealthier shops and variety stores and the one on the corner seems to catch my eye. 

I shove my hands in my pockets and keep my head low to keep the cameras off my face as I go inside and walk the aisles. Now that I think about it though this probably looks sketchier then if I were to walk in with a smile and say hello to the cashier. 

Whatever it's a little late for that now as I scan the aisles for something easy yet filling enough to last me the day. I shove a few granola bars in my pocket being wary of the man at the front counter. 

I figure that should be it but the loaf of bread down the aisle makes my mouth water because the last time I had bread was...well it's been a while.

I roll my shoulders back and grab the bread throwing it under my sweater lumping out on the opposite side from the cashier. 

He hasn't said anything yet so I think I'm in the clear. Slowly I sigh and speak up ready to make my departure.

"Do you guys sell toothpaste here?" I always go for that because what corner store actually sells toothpaste? Plus I didn't see any when I scanned the aisles. It makes me look less sketchy when I leave with what looks like nothing.

Except I freeze up when the cashier replies.

"Uh ya just up here hanging at the end of the first set of shelves." I swallow loudly and laugh nervously.

"Actually never mind. I'm just gonna grab some at the grocery store." I begin my trek to the doors and curse as I look up to see a cop car sitting out front. 

‘Don't make a scene it's probably just there out of coincidence.’ I quickly step out the door and start a slow jog back to my place. Except the cop car begins to follow me and a quick flip of the sirens has me looking back. 

A familiar head of black hair is sitting in the front seat and I know my only choice is to stop. I sit on the dirty ground waiting for Levi to park staring at the sidewalk.

"Dammit Eren. I was really hoping it wasn't you. I hate taking you in." I see black shoes come into vision and look up with a glare.

"Then don't. Say I was too fast and got away." 

"You know I can't do that." He holds out a hand and I hate that disappointed face he gives me but I'm also used to it.

"Cmon you know the drill." He keeps his hand out but I ignore it as I stand letting the items from my sweater fall out and can hear Levi sigh. 

"Pick it up." His voice is quiet and I look at him in question. 

"Pick up what you stole and return it." I ignore him and our shoulders hit as I walk past him towards the cruiser.

"Eren. So help me God pick this shit up." There it is. That stern parent voice he gets when I don't listen. No it's not because he's a cop it's because he thinks he has to make sure I always do what’s right. Some conscious type thing. It's just stupid, he's only two years older then me yet he uses his title against me.

"Eren." He says one last time and I walk back and pick it up. I already know how this will end and I hate when he always wins but it's inevitable. 

But instead of getting in the car I walk back to the store and I can see Levi shake his head as I pass him. His car beeps to lock and I hear shuffling feet close behind me. 

I walk into the store and toss the items on the counter. Stupid Levi making me do bullshit like this. If it were any other cop I'd just be taken to the station and have to skip all the humiliating shit. 

"Really thought you were getting away with it huh?" The voice surprises me and I look up to a smirking cashier and I want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. But I just stare and he chuckles.

"Maybe get a job instead of stealing. That way you can still buy whatever drugs you're probably strung out on." I look at him with somewhat of shock because fuck you. Does it really look like I take drugs. 

Well it might but I don't and this guy is just a grade A asshole.

"You going to apologize? Or just stare at me like you have no brain?" I can tell Levi is about to step in but I can't help the burning feeling consuming me. 

"How about fuck you and fuck your store!" I can't help but raise my voice and my fists clench at my side.

I think Levi said my name but all I hear is the cashier basically laughing in my face. 

"You find this funny? I'm sure you'll find this real funny." In .2 seconds the entire display of chocolate and candy sitting in front of the counter is scattered on the floor and Levi is behind me holding my arm behind my back telling me to calm the fuck down.

"Go back to the God damn cruiser Eren. If your not there when I get back you'll bet your ass there will be consequences." He sounds angrier now. Stern with his words but you can tell something's bubbling inside him. 

My fists are still clenched and Levi begins to apologize to the man as I exit the store and head for the car.

\-------------------------------------

*present*

I wake up the next morning with a killer headache and it's not because I'm hungover this time. I groan and cover my head with my pillow trying to rid the light that’s shining through the curtains from my eyes. 

I know I don't have any ibruprofin or Advil or any of that shit so the debate to stay in bed or get up to stare at the wall isn't really one as I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep.

I eventually fall back asleep but wake up what feels like only moments later to someone knocking at my door. I decide to ignore it seeming as it's probably my upstairs neighbour who tries too hard to be my friend. Although I kind of have this feeling Levi put him up to it. 

Usually anything that goes on in my life that requires social interaction involves Levi.

The knocking doesn’t stop, if anything it gets more obnoxious and just when I’m about to yell shut up it comes to a halt. I sigh in relief but stiffen up realizing I never locked my front door. 

A loud squeak is heard and to only confirm my suspicions of an intruder...well not really but I didn't invite them in...a voice is heard calling my name.

"Eren? I know you're in here. You better be dressed because I'm coming in your room." I groan as my head pulses and my room door opens to reveal someone who would only make it worse.

"Jean I know Levi is paying you to check up on me but it's not your job so just pretend everything's fine and leave." Rolling over I throw the pillow over my head, yet hear no footsteps leaving the premises.

"So you're not fine then?" Jean finally says after a few moments.

"What makes you think that?" I spat as I peek out from under my pillow. He’s standing there arms crossed and staring me down.

"Well you said pretend everything is fine. Why would I have to pretend if you weren't lying?" Rolling my eyes I shove my face back under my soft haven and mutter a muffled "fuck you" to Jean.

After what felt like forever I hear Jean sigh and walk away, the front door closing behind him.

I decide to get up because there was no way I was falling asleep again. Jean irritated me enough to keep me awake plus my headache was too irritating to ignore.

I shuffle into the living room with my blanket and plop down on my couch opening the blinds just a tad to watch people walk by outside.

Yup this is basically my life. Sooner then later I'll have to go out and try to get food because although I do have a bad habit in choosing alcohol over nutrition, I do still get hungry. 

I know Levi would provide it if I asked but I don't want that.

I don't want that because it's not how things used to be. We were friends, real close ones and now a days he acts more like my guardian and it makes me cringe. 

I don't want him to take care of me in the way he feels he needs to. I just want him to listen but I don't even know what I would say. 

My own thoughts sound stupid and my headache comes back from thinking about bullshit. 

I trudge over to the fridge and because it's the only thing that I feel can take away any pain, I grab the bottle of whiskey I’ve been saving and take a large swig.

\-------------------------------------

I don't know how much whiskey I drank or how many beers I’ve had but there's none left in my fridge and a lot left on the table and floor. I'm sitting on the ground curled up head laying on my knees just starring straight ahead at the couch. 

I don't even know why I'm sitting here but I do know the couch I stare at is disgusting me and I can't take my eyes off the weird stain that covers the bottom left corner. 

I jump when I hear a knock on the door but I'm too out of my mind to pay it any attention and continue to stare at the stain.

Why is it there. Where did it come from... would the couch be the same if the stain was gone?

I hear the door creak open in my subconscious and can see someone kneel in front of me taking the couch from my view. 

A hand wipes my cheek and I hiccup. 

"Eren? Why are you crying?" The soft voice is coming from Levi and I blink a few times to focus on his soft features. His brow isn't creased like it usually is when he is around me but it is set in a soft frown instead?

"Hm?" I hiccup again and Levi repositions himself to sit cross legged in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I look away and he lifts my chin up so I'm forced to look at him.

"Uh um t-that stain." This time I feel another tear fall down my cheek as Levi looks behind himself confused and I shove my face back in my knees to hide. 

Maybe it's because I'm a bit drunk but I'm kind of glad that Levi doesn't move and just sits in front of me not saying a word.

More tears fall but I don't look back up because I realize that what I thought of the stain was only what I felt about myself. 

\-------------------------------------

I remember Levi putting me to bed last night. After I sat on the ground for probably hours. 

I don't really remember much afterwards but that's most likely because I had fallen asleep. 

I don't see Levi when I wake up so I figure he must have went home and I'm all alone again. My mouth tastes like day old shit so I get up to get a glass of water and hopefully be able to squeeze out whatever toothpaste I have left over.

Except I forget about all that when I walk out of my room and stand there in awe. 

The floor is completely bare. No bottles no trash no dust. I look over to the kitchen at the sink and the few dishes that I have are no longer dirty. 

My place doesn't smell musty and old but fresh and new. 

I finally notice the lump on my couch. No blanket curled up in the corner sleeps Levi.

For the time being I ignore him and walk over to the kitchen opening the cupboard to grab a glass downing some water.

I hear Levi stir on the couch and can see him waking up.

I stare at him stretching and yawning but before he can wish me a good morning I walk to the door and throw on my shoes.

I don't say anything as I spin around and head out the front door barley hearing Levi's voice shout out "wait."

Maybe it was embarrassment from the night before but I don't want to face him right now.

I get as far as the front lobby...if that's what you want to even call it...before I hear footsteps quickly approaching.

"Eren! Jesus Christ wait!" I stop in my tracks only because Levi has me by the arm and is pulling me back to face him.

"Where are you going?" I pull my arm from his grip and scoff.

"Anywhere you aren't. I just need to go." Levi stutters before finding his words and grabbing my wrist to try and pull me back up the stairs to my place.

"Just come back. Eat something? I'll leave if that makes you happy." This time I'm at a loss for words because him leaving won't make me happy. It will just make me have to stop dealing with shit I don't want to. 

I let him drag me back up to the apartment and don't say a word as he stands at the door. Probably waiting for me to tell him to leave or to stay. 

"How about I make you something?" He finally says and I walk to the couch to sit down. Good luck with that.

I stare straight ahead and whisper out a single word that I don't even know the reason for asking. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" He asks confused.

"Why are you still trying to help me after I've been such a dick?" I mean I guess that's what I want to know but I don't actually want the answer.

Levi walks further into the apartment and takes a deep breath. I can tell he's about to lecture me or get something off his chest that I don't want to hear. Yet I stay quiet and wait.

"Eren I know you've been spending all your money on booze. You look like crap when's the last time you ate an actual full meal?" I open my mouth then close it scratching the back of my head.

"It doesn't matter." Is all my super genius brain can help me mutter out.

"It does matter. I worry about you dammit because you're my friend." Levi says firmly and is standing in front of me looking worried. 

"You just don't get it do you?" I whisper. Funny because I don't either.

"No Eren. I don't so please enlighten me." I look away hugging my right arm.

"I just...I don't want to drag you down with me. So just worry about yourself. Quit trying to do shit for me." It's quiet but I make my statement clear. 

Levi sits beside me and breaths out hard, running a hand through his hair.

"How can I do that? We've been inseparable since we were in preschool for God sakes. How am I supposed to just ignore you now? I know shit got bad but that just means we need to stick together." 

"Does it though? People part ways all the time." Levi looks kind of hurt at that and I don't know what to say. 

"So you're saying you want nothing to do with each other? After so long, you just want to stop?" I'm silent for a while and a barley there, cracked out "maybe?" Comes from my lips but I don't mean it.

Levi just nods and gets up walking to the front door. I can feel my body start to tremble yet I hold it back as he puts on his shoes and he stares at me one last time mouth turned down.

"Fine." Is all he says as he leaves and that's when I let myself fall apart.

They start off slow and silent but tears fall from my face, eventually my stomach hurts from trying to hold back. 

I bury my face in my knees as I let out sobs and sniffles. I laugh at myself dejectedly because what 23 year old man cries like this? 

Eventually the tears stop but the sadness is still there as I wipe them away. I know I'm an idiot and I know exactly how much I've fucked things up. All that I wish for one day is to be normal again and maybe Levi and I can get along like we used to.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been less then a week but that’s ok lol  
> I feel like when I write I over exaggerate but then I also think that the world is crazy so it’s probably not much of an over exaggeration. Lmao

November 28th...cold. Really cold actually. The damn apartment furnace broke down and it's basically freezing. 

Jean offered to let me heat my place up with his micro heater but what's the point if he's just gonna freeze if he unplugs it.

Yes I do care about others a little bit sometimes.

I sit wrapped up in my blanket. It’s been about a month and a half since I saw Levi. 

I don't think I've left my place since he stormed off. Well I've been out a few times to get some type of food. But I have never looked and felt shittier. 

Being this way makes me feel worse. Really I'm toxic to myself and I know I should do something about it but I just can't. 

My cheque just came in today so I figure it's time to stretch my legs a bit. I layer the few sweaters I have over top one another and find my hat. 

By the time I'm outside I realize I probably look and smell like a homeless person because I badly need a shower. I don't know how long it's been without one but I definitely need one.

I quickly go to the bank to cash out my money after getting the lady to send out my rent and head to the convenience store.

The lady at the cash doesn't bother asking ID since I'm a regular and it's kind of sad but it makes things move quicker. It's just a 12 pack this time though and I get a pack of cigarettes with it.

It's not like I haven't smoked before I just don't do it often because when I run out of money I won't be able to get more and I know quitting is a bitch.

On my way back to the apartment I pull one out and light it up, just letting it give me that small relaxing buzz. 

Almost back to my place I hear someone call out to me and look down the next street to see a cop car pulled to the side. 

At first I panic because I think it's Levi and I don't know how I'd confront him at this point, but I relax when it's just the blonde burly cop I've seen a few times at the station.

I stop and the cop beckons me over and I curse as I make my way to him. 

"Hey have you seen a woman wondering around here?" I raise a brow because that was vague and he chuckles as he continues.

"Sorry um she's got brown hair I believe but apparently she's drunk off her mind wandering through traffic." I roll my eyes and ignore him because who isn't drunk off their mind around here? 

"Sir please if you've seen her tell me. She could be a danger to herself and to others." I turn back around and hold my own case of beer up.

"Look officer I haven't seen anything but just to let you know everyone in this part of town is off their rocker. So I suggest you give up and go home. That way you can live to see another day." I want to punch myself in the head because where the hell did that come from. Probably my terrible habit for having no damn filter...

I guess a shitty mood can really give you a shitty attitude. I go to quickly apologize but the cop is already inches from me starring me down and I can't say that I'm not intimidated. 

"Is that a threat buddy?" I'm confused but realize I told him to go home if he wants to live...

"No. Whatever sorry." I go to turn around yet the cop has me by the shoulder and leans down real close to my face.

"I suggest you watch the way you talk to me greaser." I rip away from his grip pushing his hand off my shoulder and suddenly he's holding his arm and going for his gun.

"Listen fucker you're being taken in for police brutality." My eyebrows scrunch together and I go to speak but can't get a damned word out over this gorilla waving a gun around like a damn banana.

"Put your shit down and get on the ground hands behind your back." 

"I highly doubt that's necessary. I didn't do shit." God damn crooked cops trying to get their quotas for the end of the month.

"Who are they gonna believe? An alcoholic or an upstanding officer of the precinct. Now get on the ground scum." I put down my shit and lay on the dirty cement putting my hands behind my back.

"Fuck you." I spit out and he tugs on my arms painfully as he places the handcuffs over my wrists.

"I'd shut that fiery mouth of yours before you get yourself into real trouble." He drags me up and I wince at the pressure he's putting on my arms.

"Ya I'm sure police brutality is your specialty." He pulls my arms down hard causing me to almost fall over and practically throws me at the side of his cruiser.

"It can be if you don't close that god damned mouth." I can't help it as I turn to face him laughing directly in his face.

"Is that a weapon you have on you? Were you gonna try to hurt me with it?" He gestures to my waist and I stop laughing because what the hell is he talking about especially since I'm hand cuffed. But I realize it's just some farce as his hand comes wailing down straight into my gut.

I have to try and take deep breathes to regain the wind that was knocked out of me all the while being tossed into the back of his car as he mutters "self defence" to reassure himself. 

I gasp in the back seat and he just tells me to shut up as we head to the station. 

I then realize that this is why I haven't left my apartment for over a month. Because the world can be a cruel place.

\-------------------------------------

I'm sitting in a chair still handcuffed next to the officers desk who's name is apparently officer Braun. Fitting name for a man with no brains. 

He leaves for a moment for who knows what and I sigh, pretty damn pissed as to why I'm here.

"Eren?" Fuck. It's that familiar voice I wasn't ready to hear and I try to give the man a soft smile.

"Oh hey Levi? Long time no see?" He walks around to the front of me and clicks his tongue.

"I wonder why hm? What you in for?" I shrug because honestly nothing but I don't think anyone would believe me at this point.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He copies my gesture and I'm wondering why he's acting normal...maybe because that's what normal people do.

"I don't know. Bullshit if you ask me. I didn't do anything this guys crooked." Levi speculates my answer carefully, an eyebrow raised and tapping his foot. 

"Shit well listen...I'll let you out and I'll tell that dope I finished putting you in the system because I was bored." I just nod as Levi uncuffs me and I stretch out my wrists. 

"Uh thanks." He places a hand on my head promptly before shooing me out, but I was definitely preparing myself for Levi to eventually ask a favour of me.

Unless he was just trying to get me out of his sight. I'm so damn lost and confused as I exit the building starting the long freezing trek back to my apartment. 

\-------------------------------------  
LEVI  
"Petra I don't know what to do." The small red head is sitting at the break table taking a sip of her coffee watching me pace back and forth.

“About what?” You think she’d know after the countless stories I’ve told her about Eren. Then again my conversations can be very vague. 

“Eren. Remember the tall brunette that everyone seems to bring into the station once or twice.” Petra is the receptionist that sits up front so there’s no way she wouldn’t see him come in multiple times. 

“Right. Of course I remember him. So what’s going on in that brain of yours?” She starts eating her bagel and waits as I force my self to stop pacing and sit down. 

I still don’t speak but instead hold my head in my hands trying to figure out what I even want to say.

“Well...I-I don’t even know what I don’t know.” I look up as I hear a small snicker and raise a brow at Petra. 

“How can this possibly be the time to laugh?” She quickly silences herself and sighs. 

“It’s just funny to see you so worried over someone.” I roll my eyes and stand up again to only restart my pacing.

“I just feel like I have this obligation to protect him. We’ve been friends our whole life but all he wants to do is push me away.” 

“Well just a suggestion...but maybe he feels like your acting more like his parent then his friend these days. Not to mention you’ve arrested him a couple times, correct?” I stop in my tracks and look at her as she scarfs down the rest of her food and then shake my head. 

“I don’t know I’ve always been like this though. I think...” Petra doesn’t say anything.

“Well maybe not so much with him.” She still says nothing as I scratch my head. 

“We took care of each other though.” Petra was still silent and I let out a long loud sigh. She smirks at me knowing she was right and I mumble a quick ‘don’t even say it.’ As I walk out of the break room.

I head back to my desk and as much as I hate apologizing Eren means more to me then my dislikes. I pick up the phone dial his number and wait. He doesn’t answer but I’m used to it, it always takes me at least 5 tries before he answers. 

My brow starts to furrow as this is the 7th time I’ve been sent to voicemail. I’m not going to lie to myself. I am worried and I don’t get off of work for another 2 hours. So without thought I grab my gear and let the officer in charge know I’m going out on some rounds. 

I continue to ring Eren as I drive my cruiser towards the North side of town.   
——————————————  
EREN

It’s definitely colder then it was earlier as I trudge trough a thin layer of snow back to my apartment. Except I remember a case of beer I had abandoned during my altercation with officer asshole. 

I figure someone probably stole it by now but what’s the harm in checking. If it’s there I get my self some frosty beer. If not...well my walk gets longer by about 10 minuets. So not really that big of a deal. I’ll just have to have a warm shower when I get home, especially because I do really need one not just because I’m cold. 

My teeth are chattering as I close in on the spot where a box sits in the middle of the street. I start to smile because no one touched it and quickly jog over to grab the full case, making my way back to the apartment finally.

It’s dark out now probably close to 9 not that it really matters except things get a little sketchy at night. I feel a vibration in my pocket and see Levi’s name flash on the screen. I ignore it only to see it light up again. 

This is the 4th time it’s rung and I go to answer it except a figure cuts me off in my tracks and spins to face me.   
Awesome. Just what I needed tonight. 

“I’ll make this short.” A man with a raspy voice says. “Hand over the beer and your wallet.” So close. So close to the apartment. 

“Whatever take the beer but I have no money.” For once that’s a lie because I just got paid but I hope to God he believes me. 

He grabs the case from my hand and pulls out a pointy object. I would call it a knife but it looks more like a random piece of metal he tried shaping into one. 

“Show me your pockets kid.” I close my eyes take a deep breath and empty my pockets, handing over the last 90$ I have for the month. 

“That’s what I thought.” He pocketed his weapon and ran back to the alley that he lurked from. 

I start walking again but I’m close to losing it. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I rattle off in my head. Soon enough it comes out in a scream of the word and I can’t take it. I’m freezing but my legs don’t want to move because my brain can’t keep up. 

I sit down beside the wall leaning my head back against the brick watching as fresh snow slowly falls from the sky. 

Why is my life a giant pile of shit? I don’t know how I’m going to manage for the rest of the month. I can barley get through it with what I have and now...now I have nothing.

I don’t know how long it’s been but it’s been long enough to make my legs feel numb and my hands tremble from the cold. 

It’s quiet out here. Almost peaceful...if I had the warmth I could probably live right here in this spot forever. 

I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. When I open them again I see a car. Not just any car but one that I dread to see every day. It’s a cruiser and I take another deep breath closing my eyes once again. I’ve done nothing wrong. I say to myself but still hear the car door open and close and footsteps coming towards me. I don’t want to open my eyes but I can feel the police officer staring down at me. Slowly I open them and wish I never did.

“Eren.” He says it not as a question but as a statement and I can already see worry in his eyes. I don’t say anything in return.

“You do realize it’s -15(•C) out don’t you?” I slightly nod and he begins taking his coat off. 

“You must be freezing how long have you been out here?” I shrug as he throws the coat on top of me and then extends his hand towards me. 

“Come on let me drive you home.” I’m not sure I want to be driven home because I’m not really in the mood for a lecture. I never am. Yet I still grab his gloved hand and let him pull me to my feet and my teeth begin to chatter. It is actually bloody cold out and I kind of internally slap myself for staying out here so long. 

I don’t really say anything on the ride home and Levi only talks about his day at work and how much he hates the snow. When he finally pulls up to my apartment he stays silent and just stares at me. 

“I’m not going to yell at you Eren but maybe don’t stay out in the cold so long. You could get sick.” Levi says and then slowly he raises a brow. 

“Why on earth are you smiling.” I quickly notice the smile I’m wearing and turn it back off and do the only thing I know how to do and shrug. Except I know the smile is there because I’m happy. Happy that he’s shoving his way back into my life.

“Um anyways thanks for the ride home.” I finally manage to say and as I go to open the door as if on queue my stomach lets out a low groan. 

“Hungry?” I shake my head no and try to leave but the doors lock. 

“Cmon I’ll give you a ride to the store don’t you get paid at the end of every month? Or do you already have something at home?” My eyes grow wide because I don’t want to tell Levi what happened. He would just worry but I don’t want to lie. It’s been too long since I’ve talked to him and honestly that had been the worst month and a half of my life. 

“Uh I’m not really in the mood to go to the store...” It’s not really a lie because I’m cold, exhausted and pissed off about the entire day. All I really want to do is take a hot shower and wrap up in every blanket I can find to fend off the cold. 

“Oh ok well if you ever need a ride anywhere I’m only a call away. The weather is crap so I’m sure you don’t want to walk very far.” I nod and he unlocks the door and I slowly get out. I’m about to take off Levi’s coat but he shakes his head. 

“Keep it. Work will give me another one.” I zip it back up and before I close the door I thank Levi one last time before he drives off.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot about this because I’ve been moving and ya but it’s been written so I shall give it to you...also it’s shorter then the others just to give me time to write up some more and be able to continue posting o.o

It’s been 2 full days without food. I’m starving and feel sick. Levi’s texted me a couple of times just saying hi or asking if I wanted any company. I realize he’s trying to mend our friendship, which I want more then anything but I can’t let him know I lost my money. I don’t want him to see that there is nothing in my fridge or cupboards.

I just tell him that I got a cold from being out so long the other night and don’t want him to catch it. It’s a lie but it’s better then telling him straight up that I don’t want him around right now. He’d worry too much and start to parent me again. 

My stomach screams at me for the 20th time since I woke up and I go to try to fill it with a glass of water. It calms it for the time being but I really need to come up with a plan to get some actual food.

I figure I could maybe get a job, so I spend the day looking through the newspaper for job listings. My day ends up wasted because who am I kidding, I don’t think any one would hire the likes of me. 

...

Day three. No food but I have a plan. I get dressed and find an old sweater Jean had left here when I first moved in. He helped me carry my things up during the spring and left his sweater behind when it got too hot to move up and down the stairs wearing it. 

So my plan is to return it...maybe hang out a bit and hopefully he offers me something to eat. I’m too proud to ask for help and honestly that’s one of my worst qualities. That’s why I am where I am right now.

I lock my apartment door behind me and trudge up the stairs to the next floor knocking on the first door to the right. 

To be honest I’m a bit nervous I never really make an effort to talk to anyone let alone Jean. We met when I moved in, he came over a lot in the first month and I’ve been to his place once for about 2 minutes to help him throw out an old couch. 

It feels like I’m waiting forever but finally the door opens and there stands Jean yawning hand under his shirt scratching at his stomach. I’m not gonna lie and say he isn’t good looking. We kinda had a thing going between us for a bit hence why he was over a lot when I first moved in. 

“Eren...what brings you here? It must be important since I don’t think I’ve gotten you to come up here ever.” He smiles lazily and I can’t help but blush and decide this, this thing me and Jean have can get me through the month. 

“Well I found your sweater and I wanted to return it.” Jean goes out to grab it but I hold on. 

“No no i insist please let me come in and put it away.” The lazy smile turns into a smirk as he steps to the side to let me in. 

I find my way towards his bedroom and hang his sweater up to only take a seat on his bed. I don’t know why I’m like this but I’d rather do the dirty with Jean then have him talk about his week for an hour just to get him to feed me. 

....

15 min later. 

We’re both lying in bed, I feel overly exhausted which could be due to my lack of food and Jean is kinda looking at me funny too because trust me I shouldn’t be this tired over 10 minuets. 

“I’m freaking starving.” I say but I know he will chalk it up to just being hungry after over excursion. He won’t ask questions because every time we did it in the past we’d eat afterwards. Weird but it works for me now so that’s all that matters. 

Jean is gone and eventually he comes back with a bowl of spaghetti probably something he made yesterday but I don’t even care. I scarf it down so fast I almost feel like I’m going to throw it back up but I manage to hold it in. 

“Damn Eren it wasn’t going to run from you relax.” He laughs at his own joke and I pretend to laugh to. The food mixed with exercise finally hits me and I fall asleep in Jeans bed like a baby. 

———————————————————

Most of my month has me going back to Jeans and he doesn’t question it but Levi has. I’ve been brushing him off all month and I know he asks Jean about me because both of them mention the other to me on a regular basis. Unfortunately I’ve grown quite close to Jean over this past month. 

Only as a friend though. I laugh to myself because who screws someone on a daily basis and feels nothing for them? I’m at his place now and when I look over at him in the kitchen my heart doesn’t skip a beat and I don’t get butterflies in my stomach and although it’s weird I’m somewhat glad I’m not falling for him. He’s a great friend and I’m pretty positive he feels the same way about me. 

He’s been in the kitchen a while and finally when he comes back he has two plates of food and something else is in his hand as he puts down the plates. Before he sits back down he hurry’s off to the fridge grabs a couple beer and then slaps down the bag of white he had been holding. 

I swallow a bit hard as I crack open the beer but to be honest I’m kind of curious. I almost chug the whole beer in one shot and Jean laughs and passes me his. 

“Soo...you ever tried this?” He nods towards the bag of drugs and I shake my head. 

“Well I won’t pressure you or anything but you may join me if you so desire.” I sit there quite for a few minuets, food getting cold as Jean creates long white lines on his coffee table. 

“Can I get another beer?” Jean nods in concentration and I walk over to the fridge grabbing two more beer for myself and walk back to the couch. My month of empty pockets and an empty fridge is over because I got paid this morning. It’s the last day of December. The end of the year. Why not take it out with a bang? 

I chug another beer and watch as Jean rolls up a paper and snorts a whole line. He brushes his nose and then turns to me in question. I put down the bottle and take the paper from his hand. 

“Don’t worry Jaeger I’ll make sure your ass doesn’t get into trouble.” I nod and Jean makes me a small line and it’s gone in two seconds. It burns and I rub my nose and take a second before my whole body begins to feel stimulated. The feeling is intense and warm and I grab the other beer and crack it open. 

Time passes and the pleasurable feeling is still there and I’m partially drunk. Jean puts on his coat and shoes and tells me to do the same. 

“Where are we going?” I start to get a bit anxious but Jean puts a hand on my shoulder and chuckles telling me to relax. I guess he heard the nervousness in my voice. 

“I figured it’s New Year’s Eve and we’re feeling good. So we are going out to the bar.” 

“Oh ok.” Is all I say as I finish putting on my shoes and the jacket Jean lent to me mid December. Levi’s jacket still hangs in my apartment probably collecting dust. I just got paid and I promise to myself to only spend 20$ because I can’t go broke again this month. Although the drugs and alcohol already have me feeling good so maybe I won’t spend anything at all. 

We finally manage to make it to the bar down on our end of town. The music is loud and we are still outside the door. Eventually we get in and it’s not as slummy as I expected it to be. I’ve never actually been to the bar before. I usually enjoy the quiet and seclusion of my own home. Yet tonight the loud music filling my ears and the people dancing so close due to the population in this place just has me smiling. 

Jean grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bar ordering 2 shots and 2 regular drinks paying for it all and passing two to me. I drink them both down and my body tingles as he pulls me through the crowd onto the dance floor. I don’t care who’s around me or if any one is watching I just dance to the music to my hearts content. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been dancing or how many drinks Jean has bought me but whatever the case I start to feel sick. Everything amazing I felt earlier is starting to diminish and I need to find a washroom quick. 

I look around to ask Jean where it is but he is deep into the crowd and I just need to get out. People are bumping into me as they jump around and I pick up the pace as my stomach feels about ready to empty itself. Eventually I find my way to the bathroom only seconds to spare before I expel everything from the night into the toilet. I lean against the stall door calming myself for a minute before a text from Jean has my phone dinging. 

‘Hey I’m heading out with someone ;) talk to you tmrw’ I look at my phone and can’t believe the asshole is ditching me after he dragged me out here. I leave the stall and wipe my face down. I look into the mirror and I look completely out of my mind. Puking helped me feel a bit sober but my head is still fuzzy and the night is still young. 

Screw Jean I remember why I hated him in the first place. He really doesn’t ever care about anyone else except himself. I leave the washroom with every intention of getting more alcohol. I order myself two drinks and after that it isn’t so hard because people are buying me shots left right and Center. It must be my drunken charm. I laugh to myself and eventually I start to forget. 

I’m drunk. So drunk. I’m still high and I can’t remember if it’s from Jean or from the stranger that was handing out drugs like candy. There’s a large man in a black shirt with...what does that say? Secure ty? He grabs my arm abruptly and it pisses me off. 

“Cmon buddy you gotta go. You’ve had too much to drink.” I try to tug my arm away but it won’t budge and this anger welling inside me starts to bubble and I start to see black. I can barley walk straight but I’m so angry. 

Before I know it my fist is flying. Hitting something solid and that’ll be the last of the night that I will remember.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues and Levi has had about enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost been a whole month so just disregard the first note where it says I’d like to try posting weekly cause I’m a terrible human 

LEVI

Working New Year’s Eve is probably my least favourite thing to do. So many drunk idiots get thrown in the overnight cells, half of them are released to their parents bawling for us not to call them and half actually stay overnight. 

I’ve already taken in 3 people. One for public intoxication/indecency. Caught the guy with his dick out pissing in the middle of the streets. I scoff to myself as I remember having to threaten him with my taser and chasing him half way down the damned road. The other two were together of course drunk vandalizing the side of a building. If I remember correctly it said eat shit 2017 and then they continuously decided to add multiple pictures of genitalia. 

Like I said New Year’s Eve is full of drunk idiots. 

I’m only in the station for a few minutes dropping off the vandals before getting another call of someone fighting a security guard in a bar refusing to leave. I sigh and call on another officer to follow me down to the North end of town. 

We get to the bar and a security guard stands outside with a bloody eyebrow and a very deep frown on his face. He’s a big burly man and whoever had to fight him must’ve been about his size otherwise I don’t know how they got a punch on this brute. 

“Where’s the guy you tried kicking out?” I question and he tells us to follow him through the bar and upstairs towards an office. 

“We had to throw him in here. He’s out of his fricken mind. Didn’t think throwing him on the streets was such a good idea.”

“Ya probably not. Thanks. Stein stay here and get a statement from the him just in case.” The officer nods at me and they walk down the hall a bit to some chairs. I take a deep breath expecting some giant to confront me in the room. Maybe Stein should of stayed...

One hand is on my taser and the other on the door knob. I hear a crash like glass breaking and it makes me move a bit quicker as I open the door. What I see has me stunned. 

A tall thin brunette who goes by the name of Eren is sitting in the corner beside an empty table. The room is a wreck. Pictures that had to of been on the walls are on the floor. The desk in the room is on its side and the crash I heard had to of been the broken vase that now sits at the opposite corner of him. 

Eren stares at me and his eyes are wild. He tries to stand up only to stumble over and fall back onto his ass.

“Jesus Christ Eren.” Is all I say because to be honest I don’t think he’d be able to comprehend anything else right now. He continues to sit there slowly leaning over before his stomach lurches and vomit covers the floor. It makes my own stomach lurch a bit but I’ve seen worse things. 

“Eren.” I say and he doesn’t look at me. I say his name again even snap my fingers in his face. He doesn’t answer only glares at me for a second and lies back. 

“God dammit Eren.” I clench my teeth and figure his wave of anger must have died down and I stand over him. 

“H-hey Lev” his words are far from sober and I bend down so our faces are closer. 

“Eren do you remember how much you had to drink?” He laughs and shakes his head back and forth. 

“Like aloooot.” I sigh and grab him by the arm to pull him up to a sitting position again. He tries to pull his arm away and I let go. 

“Eren you have to come with me okay?” He shakes his head and tries to stand again. 

“N-no.” Why does he have to be so difficult and so damn drunk. Eren almost falls over again but I manage to keep him up. 

“I don’ need ur ‘elp.” He says and I put my hands up and take a step back. 

“By all means walk yourself but you still have to come with me.” He holds onto the wall and there goes his hand flying into it.

“For fuck sakes Eren what’s wrong with you!” He pulls his hand from the drywall, hand marked up to match the bruise on his face that most likely came from the security guard. 

“I ain’t goin’ to the st-ation.” There’s something off about him that tells me he’s had more then just alcohol and I hate this so much but I don’t think I have another choice. 

“Just because you punch a damn wall doesn’t mean you don’t have to go to the station. Eren this is your last chance. Are you going to cooperate? Will you follow me back to the cruiser?” I try to grab him by the shoulder just to comfort him but he pulls away and let’s out the conformation that no he isn’t going to cooperate.

I pinch the bridge of my nose before I pull out the cuffs from my waste. Eren looks at me dejectedly and the door opens as Stein walks in. 

“You good?” He says and I look at him and then at Eren and he gives no sign of giving in. 

“Uh ya but he won’t come with me.” Stein nods and walks up to Eren who looks ready to strike the damn officer but Stein is good at his job and manages to pin Eren to the wall and hold his hands behind his back for me to cuff. He struggles a bit but eventually he gives up and has to lean on me for balance as I take him to my cruiser.

I really hate this. Sure I’ve arrested him a couple times before but I’ve never had to cuff him. I know he’s not a danger to people but tonight he was and it reminds me of his father. This whole thing gives me a bad taste in my mouth. I close the back door and me and Stein head back to the station. 

Once we get back in I begrudgingly put Eren into one of the cells with a few others and head to my desk. He’s going to have to stay over night. He has no parents to call and I don’t recall him having any close friends these days that’d take care of him. Plus I’m still on duty and if I favoured Eren above all the others in the cell it could cause me some shit from my commanding officer. 

A couple hours pass by and I finish up some paperwork before walking back to the cell. A man is asleep on the bench next to someone sitting with their head in their hands. Another is pacing back and forth telling another to quit his whistling. Then there is Eren sitting on the concrete floor leaning back into the corner fast asleep. 

I can’t stay here all night even though I’ll barley sleep worrying about him but I need to go home. Tomorrow I’ll get here early to release him and take that damn stubborn brunette home.

——————————————————-

EREN 

My head is pounding. Like someone is taking a bat to it over and over again. I try to open my eyes but it’s too bright and doesn’t help with the pain. My body is sore and my eyes fly open as soon as I think about where I am because I have no clue. 

Holding my head I sit up and notice I’m in the corner of a holding cell with multiple other people who are asleep or just sitting and staring at nothing. I groan and feel a wave of nausea roll through me but I manage to swallow it down. 

There’s a window near by telling me it’s morning but that’s all I know. I can’t remember anything from last night...I know I went out with Jean but I don’t know why I’m here. I lean back into the corner squeezing my eyes shut and curl up on myself. 

I must have fallen asleep again because I’m now waking up to the cell doors sliding open, the screeching sound irritating me beyond belief. 

I squint, my vision still blurry from being asleep to see Levi standing at the open cell, arms crossed in front of his chest just like whenever he’s disappointed in me. The only difference in this scenario is that he isn’t wearing his uniform. 

“He’s all yours Ackerman.” The cop standing next to Levi says as he swings his keys around his finger. 

“Eren. Let’s go.” His voice isn’t stern but it isn’t kind either. Just a harsh whisper that infiltrates my ears. He stands there waiting and I realize I don’t have a say in the matter as I slowly get up and walk out of the cell.

Levi doesn’t say anything but turns and begins walking. I don’t know what to do but figure he wants me to follow him. I follow him all the way to his car and all he says is get in, so I do.

I can tell he’s angry. Angry but tired. He has a hard grip on his steering wheel as he begins driving and I sit silently not knowing what to say. Finally Levi glances at me and relaxes his grip.

“Shit Eren. You are a party animal. Can’t believe you got locked up. Did you at least get any ass before the pigs came around?” He says it all with a blank face staring straight ahead at the road. My jaw is dropped a bit and I’m unsure how to answer. 

“You’re such a badass man. How much did you drink? You shoulda invited me out.” He doesn’t even give me time to respond and his voice is slowly getting louder with each sentence. 

“I heard you were on some pretty great drugs too...and the way you fought that bouncer. Damn.” I blink and am able to mutter our a what? Before he keeps talking.

“What do you mean what? Don’t you remember anything that happened?” He stops talking and I guess it’s my turn to say something but I’m honestly confused by the whole thing. 

“Uh umm...” is all I can say and I know Levi is angry. He’s tense and pulls over to park on the side of the road.

“Wait what are we doing?” I manage to say and he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Oh I figured we’d stop and pick up some drugs. I know a guy.” He says it sarcastically and I know he’s messing with me now and I know I went too far this time, but I don’t know why he has to be such a jerk about it.

“W-what’s wrong with you Levi.” He sits back in his seat and laughs but it’s an angry laugh not a funny ha ha laugh. 

“What do you mean Eren? Nothings wrong with me. We’re buddies aren’t we?” Oh...I get it. I can’t help but look away from him feeling miserable.

“Isn’t this what buddies talk about Eren? And I guess ‘buddies’ aren’t supposed to worry about each other either. RIGHT?!” He practically shouts out his last word making my head spin and the feeling in my gut is partially from being hungover and partially from knowing I made Levi feel this way. 

“You know Eren maybe to you friends aren’t supposed to treat each other with compassion. Maybe friends aren’t supposed to worry about each other but that’s all you.” He isn’t shouting anymore and he slowly puts on his seatbelt again. I want to cover my ears like a 2 year old and block out his words but I don’t. 

“I love all my friends and who in their right mind would want to watch their best friend drink their life away? Don’t think I’m just gonna sit around until it’s too late. I did that and I’ll never do it again.” He stops talking and he’s less tense. I stare at my feet letting his words sink in as he takes the car out of park and gets back on the road. 

“I-I’m sorry.” I finally manage to squeak out. My eyes water and I fight to hold back any tears.

“I’m so sorry Levi.” I look at him and notice his eyes have a watery gleam to them as well but nothing ever falls and he doesn’t speak another word.

A few minutes of silence pass by and I realize that we aren’t going back to my apartment. In lieu of breaking the silence I don’t bother asking where we are going.

Eventually I figure out for myself that we are going back to Levi’s place. I helped him move in when he left home to train at the academy and he hasn’t moved since. 

That was 6 years ago. He was 19 and I was 17. I was upset that he wouldn’t be my neighbour anymore but he always came home and I even visited him from time to time. Our friendship never dissolved even when shit hit the fan in my family. I was closed off even more so then I am now and Levi always made it his job to help me. Maybe that’s why I’m so secluded now. He worried and helped me more then I could ever ask of a person during that time in my life.

“I’ve missed this place.” I finally break the silence as we pull into the apartment complex and I can’t help but let a soft smile adorn my lips.

“Ya well it’s missed you too.” I follow him up to his place on the 10th floor and run my hand over the carved letters just on the inside of the door. Only visible when it’s open.

‘E.J.’ Is carved at the top because of course when he moved in I had to initial my name so he remembered who helped him and underneath it says ‘is a shit head’ curtesy of Levi. I sigh remembering the past and close the door behind me. 

“So Eren I was thinking you’d stay with me for a bit.” I can tell it’s hard for him to say but not because he doesn’t want me here. But because he is afraid I’ll fight him about it. I don’t say anything and he takes that as his queue to continue. 

“I want to help you and that’s what I’m gonna do until you’re back on your own 2 feet.” I just nod because I don’t want to hurt Levi any more then I already have. I follow him to the living room but before I can sit on his couch the nausea that had been settling in my stomach all day finally makes an appearance.

I run to his bathroom and just let it all out. I’m not sure if I’m finished so I sit with my back against the tub just waiting. 

“I just don’t get it...” I look up to see Levi standing in front of me with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. 

“What?” Is all I say as I take both from his hands. He pulls himself up so he can sit on the bathroom counter and stares down at me.

“How people can drink knowing that it results in feeling sick and throwing up the next day. It’s just nasty if you ask me.” I can’t help but let out a small laugh at Levi’s words and I can see him crack a smile from the corner of my eye.

“Well I guess that makes two of us.”  
———————


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry guys I honestly sorta kinda forgot about this and I’ve had this part written out for a while and totally could’ve gave it to you but I am a trash mop and welll at least it’s here now right? Right 

It’s been 3 days since Levi brought me to his house. He’s worked those three days and I’m still learning to appreciate everything he does for me... but it’s hard when it feels like he’s watching my every move even when he isn’t home. 

The first day I basically slept my hangover away while he was gone. The second day I was up and watched tv all day but one of his friends from down the hall had come over to workout on Levi’s treadmill. They showed me his approving text but never commented when I asked about the gym that the apartment had. The third day he called me at least 3 times asking me to check on things for him. The dumbest things someone could ever check on but I did it anyway to get him to quit bugging me. 

Today’s the fourth day and I think it’s time to confront Levi about his over protecting. I remember the whole speech he had given me in his car a few days back, so I tread carefully as I enter the living room and sit next to him on the couch. 

“Mornin” I say softly and Levi nods sucked into a show on the tv shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I laugh as I lean back into the couch noticing the show that’s playing.

“Seems a little cliche to be watching cops while you’re a cop yourself.” He just ignores me and continues eating his cereal staring straight ahead.

“Soooo I wanted to talk to you about something.” Instantly the tv is muted and he turns to face me. Guess I should’ve started with that.

“What’s up?” I sit with my back against the arm of the couch my legs facing Levi and take a deep breath.

“Well first I just want you to know I appreciate everything you do for me.” Levi nods with a brow raised.

“Ok why does this sound like you’re about to break up with me.” I frown and push him with my foot.

“Quit making this hard for me.” Levi looks at my foot in disgust and mimics the way I sit to face me.

“Fine fine go ahead.” 

“Ok well like I said I appreciate everything you’re doing but...well I know what you’ve been ‘doing’.” I make hand quotations when I say the word doing and Levi looks at me with a face that says guilty.

“Your friend. The one that HAD to use YOUR treadmill instead of the one in the gym...you calling me multiple times to check if you turned off the oven or left your stereo on in your room.” He scratches his head and quickly stands up.

“Did my phone just ring?” He goes to walk away but I manage to grab his shirt and pull him back onto the couch.

“Mm I don’t think so mr.” He sighs and reluctantly sits back down. 

“Now I know you’re just watching over me but it’s too much. I am 23 and I know how to babysit myself.” Levi slowly nods and claps his hands together.

“You’re right. And I appreciate you telling me this Eren. I think it’s good if we’re honest with each other.” Now it’s my turn to get up only to be pulled back onto the couch. I had thought that had went smoothly but clearly I was wrong.

“So if we’re being honest...” I roll my eyes and he flicks me in the center of my forehead. 

“I was saying. If we are being honest I do have a few things I’d really like you to try out. Things that will keep you busy.” I mutter out an ok and like he’s been waiting to tell me this all day he whips out the newspaper from under his table with boxes from the classified section circled.

I take a closer look and realize they are job postings and it puts me into a small panic. 

-Dishwasher  
-Janitor  
-Ground maintenance   
-Experienced chef

I look at Levi then back to the paper and back to Levi.

“Really...” 

“What?” Levi questions and I point at the circled box with the words experienced chef. 

“You should know better.” Levi smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know maybe you went off and got yourself a degree in cooking while I was in the academy.” I look at him blankly and he laughs.

“Ok I’m kidding. With the way you can’t even toast bread I doubt you’re a chef.” I shake my head but can’t help but laugh at his shitty jokes.

“But for real you want me to get a job?” He nods and I sigh taking a closer look at the listings.

“I mean I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want anyone freeloading in my place either...plus if I have a job I can get out of your hair quicker.” I mutter the ending but only to bug Levi. 

“You don’t have to leave just because you get a job...plus that’s not even why you’re here. Well partially.” He quickly says and grabs the paper from my hands.

“Oh so you want me to stay forever? I mean your place is preetty cozy.” He wacks me in the head with the now rolled up paper and I try to grab it back from him only to fail.

“How about I pick a job for you. You go apply and then we’ll see what I want to do with you.” As much as I don’t want to work, as much as I can’t fathom the idea of me leaving the safe confines of this apartment I know it’s time for me to grow a pair. 

“Fine Levi Ackerman. Do your worst.”

———————————————————

It’s been a full week. 7 days. Levi ended up making me apply for all three jobs but the only one that seemed hopeful was doing ground maintenance for a company called Wall Maria. No clue what they do...I think it’s a paper company but they told me they really needed the help when I brought in my resume. 

That was yesterday and I’ve been waiting for calls all day leaving me an anxious pile of human. I was itching to have a drink and couldn’t help myself. I went to the kitchen and begin searching the cupboards for something Levi may have left over. Something I could just have a glass of to get my mind straight.

After 10 minutes of searching I began to give up until I opened the small little drawer under the sink. Pushed into the very back was a bottle of wine with more then half left in it. Levi was at work but I still made sure to look at the front door and stay silent waiting for any sign that he could’ve been watching. Paranoid am I right? 

I pulled out the bottle and quickly poured what ended up being a taller glass then I promised myself of wine. I quickly slid the bottle back under the sink and sat on the couch fingers wrapped around the cup. I stared down at the dark red liquid my mouth practically watering. 

I felt ten types of guilt as I put the glass to my lips and drank the entire thing. My phone rang and I almost dropped the empty cup as it caught me off guard. I looked at the number skeptically as if Levi were watching me and knew what I did but sighed when the caller ID read ‘Wall Maria’.

“Hello.”

‘Hi is this Eren Jaeger?’ I sit back and play with the cup in my hand.

“Yes it is.” 

‘How are you doing?’ I roll my eyes and get up to bring the cup to the sink...get on with it already.

“I’m good.”

‘That’s wonderful. So we’ve went through your resume here at Wall Maria and would love it if you could come in for an interview tomorrow. Let’s say around 8am?’ I turn the water on to rinse my cup and internally congratulate myself for getting this far.

“Yes that would be great will I need to bring anything specific.” I ask as composed as I can.

‘Just yourself and some ID. So I’ll see you tomorrow then?’

“Of course thank you.”

‘Excellent. Have a nice day Eren. Bye for now.’ I say good bye and as soon as I hang up I laugh. I laugh because I can’t stop smiling. Who would’ve thought I’d get so excited over an interview. After the excitement wares off the nervousness begins settling in. 

What if I botch the interview...what if they just don’t like me. What are they going to even ask me. I can’t help it as I take my cup back and sink to the ground against the counter. I pull out the bottle of wine and refill my glass leaving the bottle to sit in front of me. I slowly sip at my cup and stare at the clock on the wall.   
—  
It’s been two hours and the bottle is now empty. I’m not drunk but I’m buzzed and I feel warm. I lean my head back and take deep breaths and if I’m being honest I forgot all about the interview. 

I jump out of my skin when I hear the front door open. Levi wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour. I’m about to get up off the floor and try to hide the bottle before he sees me but my efforts are futile. He stands above me with a sad look on his face and I want to punch myself for making him look like that again. 

“Really Eren?” I stand up and put my items onto the counter and go to walk away. I just want to hide away from the world. I go to turn and he catches my wrist forcing me to face him. 

“What’s up brat?” I sigh loudly and stare at his hand that holds me. 

“Um I got an interview tomorrow...” I trail off and he lets me go but I don’t try to move this time. 

“Sorry I drank all your wine.” I say and he grabs the bottle to bring it to the recycling bin.

“You’re nervous.” He doesn’t ask but he states the fact that it is. I nod. Blank expression on my face and he walks over and hugs me. I’m surprised by it at first but then relax in his hold.

“We’re gonna work on this Eren. Just remember you can always talk to me.” He releases me and steps back.

“I just hate feeling like a charity case. You know you don’t have to help me.” He places a hand on my cheek and leaves it there for a few seconds before putting it down.

“Of course I do. And plus Eren don’t think of it as me helping you. I can’t do anything. It’s you who has to help yourself.” I feel warmer and not just because of the wine. Levi is gentle and kind and I’m glad I can blame the alcohol for the reddening of my cheeks. 

“You’ll get through this. You’re smart and that interview is gonna be your bitch.” I smile at his words. 

“Now I’m gonna go change and you can help me make dinner because I’m starving.” I hug my arm around myself and nod.

“Thanks Levi.” I say although I’m not sure he heard me as he heads to his room to change.

———————————————————

LEVI POV

“Eren you sure you’ll be ok? I can wait and drive you back home when you’re done.” Eren waves me off walking towards the building doors of Wall Maria for his interview. 

“I’m fine Levi go to work!” He shouts and I sigh as I drive off as he walks through the front doors. 

I wasn’t mad when I caught him polishing off my wine last night. I was upset that Eren didn’t feel like he could call me and tell me what he was feeling. I sigh again for what feels like the 20th time already today. We didn’t talk about it for the rest of the night because I could tell Eren had regretted doing it. I can only hope he gets this job today and it’ll keep him preoccupied. 

I get to the station and am greeted by Petra who sits at the front desk with a smile.

“So how’s Eren doing?” I walk towards the break room straight to the coffee maker as Petra follows behind. I end up telling her all about last night and this morning. It just naturally comes out whenever she asks about Eren. 

She sips at her own coffee nodding away as I talk and start to make a second cup.

“It sounds like you handled it well.” I grab my mug and add some cream but only to cool it down.

“Well I hope so. I mean he felt guilty enough, I didn’t think he deserved my wrath.” I blow at my coffee and Petra gets up to head back to her desk knowing I’ll follow.

“Except when it comes to Eren there’s hardly much of a wrath you’re able to rain down.” She smirks and I raise a brow leaning on her desk.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” 

“Oh come on Levi. You are so transparent when it comes to Eren... I mean he is all you ever talk about when you’re not talking about work.” I stand up straight and look away as my face gets warm. Pfft what does she know. I think to myself as I chug down most of my second cup of coffee.

“Are you blushing Ackerman?” That’s my cue to leave. I shake my head knowing damn well Petra is laughing at my expense and head to my desk. 

The work load looks extra heavy today as a stack of files are placed on my desk. A few follow up visits from abuse cases and missing court cases. A file about a small time arsonist still on the run and couple who robbed a jewelry store. Yet one file draws my attention; in all caps is the words ‘WALL MARIA’. I quickly open it knowing I had been there just this morning to drop off Eren. Scanning the file I read...

‘Underground drug operation.’ 

‘Missing workers.’

‘Yet to produce hard evidence.’ 

‘Leads to bigger things.’ 

Those are just some of the words that catch my attention and as quickly as I opened it I’m closing the file, grabbing my gear and heading back to Wall Maria to go and pick up Eren.


End file.
